


with you

by silvreon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, but it builds upon current events irl, do NOT separate them, plus some fluff at the end, showho, they are soulmates!!, they're both soloists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvreon/pseuds/silvreon
Summary: The lights dim to black but the cheers continue as Hyunwoo exits the stage. The adrenaline rush hasn’t left him yet, and neither has the feeling of being on top of the world.The only thing he needs now is... Hyunwoo licks his lips, imagininghim.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	with you

The fans' screams drown out the last of the music as Hyunwoo ends the final song of the night. The stage lights center on him, almost blinding him. The thin material of his sleeveless shirt, cut into a deep v neck, is plastered onto his skin half drenched in sweat. His breathing is unsteady but he stands strong and proud on the stage because out of all the songs he has performed before, this is the most powerful one yet. 

And Hyunwoo has never felt so hot, so full of energy and confidence. He knows he absolutely killed it. He’s also half hard in his leather pants but surprisingly he doesn’t care if the fans see. 

The lights dim to black but the cheers continue as Hyunwoo exits the stage. He pushes his wet hair out of his eyes as he’s ushered backstage, people moving confidently in the semi darkness that his eyes haven’t adjusted to yet. 

But it’s all kind of muted, and Hyunwoo lets himself be guided for a bit because he still feels like he’s there on the stage. The adrenaline rush hasn’t left him yet, and neither has the feeling of being on top of the world. 

The only thing he needs now is... Hyunwoo licks his lips, imagining _him_. 

They’ve entered a busy room now, other idols and staff everywhere. Hyunwoo spots his own staff coming up to him and congratulating him on his brilliant performance, to which he smiles and nods. But he’s restless and unable to stay still, his dick no less hard than before. 

“Sorry, it’s fine, I need to go,” Hyunwoo quickly says, brushing off the hands trying to take off his mic and wipe off the sweat. They protest but Hyunwoo is already speed walking away, his heart pounding in excitement as he finds a little room in a hall with his name on it. 

Without hesitation, he opens the door. 

Hoseok is looking up at him in surprise from the small sofa. 

“Oh! I didn’t think you’d be here already,” he says happily, getting up. 

His large white shirt is hanging off of a shoulder, and pale thighs are visible under a pair of tiny black shorts. 

“Your mic is still on? And you’re dripping in sweat—“ 

Hyunwoo closes the door behind him and swiftly pushes Hoseok against the wall to kiss him. 

Hoseok makes a sound into his mouth, a half gasp half moan that goes straight to Hyunwoo’s cock. This... this right now was what he needed so badly since he got off stage. 

It feels so fucking good to have his hands all over Hoseok, one behind his small waist to keep them pressed together and the other wandering over his chest. 

Hyunwoo pulls away for air and moves his lips to mouth at Hoseok’s ear, loving how responsive the younger male always is. 

“H-Hyunw— oh—” Hoseok jerks under him when Hyunwoo rubs over a nipple. “Wait—“ he tries again, hands gripping Hyunwoo’s own arms tightly. But he ignores his boyfriend to trail his lips down to press kisses down his neck, a spot he knows Hoseok is particularly sensitive. 

Sure enough, he immediately shudders and tilts his head to give Hyunwoo more access. A shaky sigh of pleasure leaves him as Hyunwoo keeps rubbing over his nipples, using both hands now. One of Hoseok’s hands has found its way to Hyunwoo’s wet hair, and he threads his fingers through it, pulling a bit when Hyunwoo kisses him a certain way that he enjoys. 

Only when Hyunwoo rocks his hips forward, rolling them against Hoseok’s the same way he’d done on stage does Hoseok gasp again and try to talk. 

“Ah, Hyunwoo why— why now...?” He almost whines, yet his body is receiving all of Hyunwoo’s attention so readily, hips moving against his own. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to,” Hyunwoo finally says, pulling away just enough so he can see Hoseok’s pretty face, already flushed. He doesn’t stop the steady rocking of his hips, loving the way Hoseok just can’t stay still. 

“I— I do,” he pouts, trying to hook a leg around Hyunwoo’s waist. “But why so suddenly—“

Hoseok parts his lips in another soft moan when Hyunwoo pushes his thigh between his legs. Hyunwoo immediately captures them in a deep kiss again. 

They’re both panting when Hyunwoo starts tugging Hoseok’s shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him before getting his hands on those gorgeous tits and gently squeezing. 

“You’re so pretty, look at you... writhing under my touch,” he says, watching raptly as Hoseok whines. 

His nipples and chest have always been sensitive, so it’s not much of a surprise that when Hyunwoo looks down he can see that Hoseok is already hard against his thigh. 

“Fuck—“ Hyunwoo curses under his breath, “I got off stage and all I could think about was you,” he says, keeping one hand rubbing Hoseok’s nipple while cupping his soft cheek with the other. The younger nuzzles into his hand without looking away from him. “I need to— Can I fuck you baby?” he asks, even though the way Hoseok’s cock is twitching through his thin shorts tells him his answer. 

“Yes, yes, please, Nunu I want you—“ Hoseok gets out before Hyunwoo is on him again, kissing him and biting his lower lip the way he knows Hoseok loves. Those plush lips... Hyunwoo can never get enough of them. 

He starts pulling down Hoseok’s shorts while they kiss, and the younger lets go of his iron grip on Hyunwoo’s arms to help him. 

Once he’s fully naked, Hyunwoo wraps his arm around that beautiful, tiny waist and pulls him close so their bodies are flush against each other. And Hoseok instantly breaks the kiss to stifle a moan in Hyunwoo’s shoulder, probably overwhelmed by the feeling of leather on his cock. 

“Feels good huh?” Hyunwoo murmurs, lips brushing Hoseok’s ear as he trails his hands down his muscled back, all the way down to his ass. 

“Always.. feels good with you,” Hoseok breathes, leaving small kisses of his own on Hyunwoo’s neck. 

Kneading Hoseok’s firm but soft ass is something Hyunwoo may or may not be obsessed with. It just feels so good under his fingers, and the way Hoseok starts sighing, and clinging onto Hyunwoo tighter tells him he enjoys it too. 

Usually he’d spend more time here, but not today. 

Hyunwoo slips a finger between his cheeks to rub against his hole, but then he pauses. That’s... definitely lube he’s feeling right now. 

Hoseok practically whimpers when Hyunwoo pulls away, holding his shoulders to prevent him from reattaching their bodies together. 

“Seokkie... want to tell me why you’re wet?” He asks, grinning when Hoseok’s ears turn redder than before. He looks like a whole meal right now, his hands wrapped around Hyunwoo’s wrists and cock dripping on the floor between them. 

“I... I couldn’t help it,” he finally says, pouting a bit and looking away. “I was.. I was watching you perform and... you looked so good that I couldn’t.. I had to...” 

Hyunwoo thinks about Hoseok sitting on that couch, watching him and getting so needy that he just had to have something inside him... His own cock aches in his pants. Hoseok is too much for his own good. 

“How many fingers?” he asks, gently holding his face and turning it up to meet his gaze. 

“Just... two.” 

“Did you cum?” 

“No... I just wanted to be ready for you when we went home...”

Hyunwoo smiles, wondering how he got so lucky to have a man as perfect as Hoseok all to himself. 

“Good boy,” he says. Hoseok lets out a shaky breath at the praise. “Let me check how ready you are then. Turn around for me.” 

Hyunwoo lets go of Hoseok’s shoulders so he can turn and place his palms on the wall. And fuck, the view he’s presented with... 

Miles of flawless pale skin stretch over muscle, flexing beautifully when Hoseok arches his back to draw attention to the curve of his ass... And of course, that damn flower tattoo... it all drives Hyunwoo insane. 

His cock is seriously aching now, so he quickly unzips his pants, and then gets rid of them entirely with a relieved sigh. He gives himself a few strokes to take the edge off, and Hoseok, who’s been watching him, whines at the sight. 

“Hyunwoo— please.. I need,” he moans, pushing his ass back even more. 

“I know,” Hyunwoo shushes him, and drops to his knees. 

He doesn’t waste a second, grabbing Hoseok’s ass cheeks and spreading them to press his tongue against his hole. 

Hoseok makes the loudest noise he has yet, a choked off moan that he fails to smother with his fist. 

“Be quieter, Seokkie,” Hyunwoo says, lightly slapping his butt in warning. “These walls aren’t as thick as they look.” 

Hoseok tries to answer him but Hyunwoo licks over him again, slowly dragging his tongue across his hole several times and reducing him to whimpers. 

It turns out Hoseok really had been ready for him. When Hyunwoo finally dips his tongue inside he’s met with no resistance, and it’s all too easy to push in deep and lick his walls. 

“Oh god, I can’t— Mm.. Nunu...” he gasps, and Hyunwoo notices his thighs shaking. It spurs him on to thrust his tongue in and out a couple times, enjoying the feeling of Hoseok clenching around him. 

“You’re so good for me baby,” Hyunwoo says when he takes a break to press kisses all over the pretty flower on his right cheek. “I can’t wait to get my dick inside you.” 

Hoseok whines something, his voice too breathy and broken for Hyunwoo to decipher what he said. Not that it matters, since Hyunwoo quickly gets back to what he was doing, letting his tongue circle Hoseok’s rim a few times just to see his toes curl in pleasure. 

At this point the soft snowy thighs in front of him are starting to tremble so much that Hyunwoo decides its time. He gives Hoseok a last few licks before pulling away. 

“Let’s move to the couch,” he says while whipping off his shirt. Something else clatters when it hits the ground, and Hyunwoo freezes. 

“Oh man, I think I just broke the mic,” he winces, because how is he going to explain how that happened to the staff... 

But Hoseok grabs his arm, turns big sparkly eyes on him and he instantly has all of his attention again. “Forget it, Nunu I need you, please, please.”

“Okay, yeah, I got you,” Hyunwoo soothes him, letting him cling as he helps him over to the couch. 

He quickly finds the lube with Hoseok’s help, and pours some over his fingers while the younger gets comfy, laying down on his back with his legs spread. 

“So pretty...” Hyunwoo murmurs, slipping two fingers inside him. He is sure Hoseok did a good job preparing himself but it never hurts to check one last time. And it’s always nice to see how Hoseok squirms, and clenches around him. 

Hyunwoo easily adds a third finger, and that’s when Hoseok lets out a broken moan and reaches out a hand. 

He’s always found it precious how Hoseok loves to hold hands during sex. Of course he can’t deny him anything, so Hyunwoo uses his free hand to entwine their fingers. 

“Love you so much, Seokkie,” he says fondly, squeezing his hand while he slowly withdraws the other one to get some lube on his cock. “You’re so cute like this.”

Hoseok makes a sad, needy sound at his hole suddenly being empty. But he still looks up at Hyunwoo with those big, round eyes of his, and says, “I love you so much too, Hyunwoo... love you and want you inside me now, please—“

Hyunwoo pushes into him, all in one smooth thrust, and Hoseok throws his head back and groans at the feeling of finally being full. 

He needs to be reminded to be quiet again, but Hyunwoo is too distracted, almost overwhelmed by how tight and warm and good Hoseok feels around him. That combined with Hoseok’s trembling thighs, his flushed cheeks and ears, and his cock leaking onto his abs all makes for such a gorgeous, arousing picture that Hyunwoo can barely control himself. 

“Seok, do you have work tomorrow?” he asks quickly. He can’t help but rock his hips forward just a little, needing the friction so bad. 

Hoseok shudders, moans his name quietly and looks at him confused. So Hyunwoo repeats his question. 

“No,” he says instantly. 

Hyunwoo frowns, and leans over Hoseok to catch his gaze. “You didn’t even think about it. Come on Hoseok, do you have dance practice? Or a schedule, anything tomorrow?” 

Hoseok pouts but finally seems to do as Hyunwoo says and thinks about his plans. 

A few moments later, he shakes his head. “No, I have some interviews but they’re online so no one will notice if my ass is s— oh Hyun—!!“ 

Hyunwoo pulls out halfway and thrusts back in roughly the second he knows he can, holding onto Hoseok’s waist with his free hand and fucking him hard. 

It feels so, so good that Hyunwoo wishes it wouldn’t ever end. He’s letting out soft groans, unable to hold back. But Hoseok... 

Hoseok moans with every thrust, gasping out half broken sighs of Hyunwoo’s name as his whole body shakes from the force of his thrusts. His tits especially look so good like this, and Hyunwoo thinks about all the times Hoseok gave him the pleasure of watching them bounce when he rode him. 

“Fuck— you’re so... beautiful—“ he pants, pushing out one of his thighs to change the angle. 

Hoseok’s voice suddenly goes even more high pitched than before, and his free hand scrabbles to hold onto the couch. 

“There we go,” Hyunwoo smirks, now aiming all his thrusts for that one spot. There’s nothing that turns him on more than knowing how perfectly he’s wrecking Hoseok. 

“I’m— I cant... Hyun— woo, I’m gonna,” he cries out, muscles tensing up even more. 

Hyunwoo normally jerks him off when he’s about to cum, but on this couch with one of his hands keeping his leg up and the other holding Hoseok’s, it’s just not possible. So instead, he says, “Touch yourself baby. Come on.” 

He makes an effort to fuck him even harder, thrusting roughly as Hoseok gets a shaky hand around himself. 

“Cum for me,” Hyunwoo groans between thrusts. “Cum all over your cute tummy. Let me watch you.”

A few seconds later Hoseok does just that, coming hard and clenching so wonderfully around Hyunwoo’s cock. Loud broken moans leave his parted lips, his eyes struggling to stay focused on Hyunwoo. Cum drips off of his abs, and even his chest, and the sight is so pretty, so hot, that Hyunwoo finds his own orgasm quickly approaching. 

Usually he’d slow down to give Hoseok a second to recover but today he just keeps going, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand to securely hold his hips as he fucks him hard for his own pleasure. 

Hoseok winces, his body sensitive and completely spent, but his hands still find their way on top of Hyunwoo’s. “Hyunwoo... cum inside me... wanna feel you,” he whines tiredly. 

And that’s all it takes for Hyunwoo to groan and finally come, thrusting it deep inside him like he wanted. His whole body is shaking and tense, his grip on Hoseok’s hips so tight that it’ll likely leave marks. They’ve been doing this for years but there’s no way he’ll ever get used to the feeling of coming inside Hoseok... Hyunwoo ends up thinking about how lucky he is again, a huge satisfied smile on his face as he starts to come down from the high. 

Hoseok doesn’t have any energy left, sprawling out and closing his eyes as he catches his breath. A few moments later, Hyunwoo pulls out, too worn out to care about the cum staining the couch and instead flopping on top of his boyfriend. 

“Mm... heavy,” Hoseok complains, even though he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo in a weak hug. 

“Couch is too small,” Hyunwoo mumbles in return. He knows they have to get up soon and clean everything, but all that pent up energy from earlier has disappeared and left him lifeless. 

They lay there together for a while, enjoying the afterglow even while cramped up on the tiny couch. Hyunwoo props himself up on an elbow so he can look at Hoseok. 

His boyfriend’s eyes are still closed, so Hyunwoo reaches up and touches his eyelashes, always marveling at how long they are. Then he moves on to those straight but so very expressive eyebrows. His fingers trail down to those soft marshmallow cheeks, his cute little nose, and finally his lips, which have curled into a small smile. 

They’re redder than usual, bitten, but they still feel and taste like comfort, warmth, and home when Hyunwoo kisses him. 

Hoseok makes a content sound when he pulls away, opening his eyes to look up at Hyunwoo. 

“You look so good like this,” he whispers, holding Hyunwoo’s face in his hands. “All sweaty again, with messy hair and pink cheeks.” 

Hyunwoo returns his smile. “Same goes for you. You look beautiful laying below me... covered in drying cum.”

Hoseok groans and tries to push Hyunwoo away. “We should have cleaned up right after, now it’s dripped all over everything,” he sighs. 

The couch creaks when Hyunwoo tries to move himself off, wincing at the fluids that have dried on him too. 

“Was the couch making that sound the whole time we were...?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, because they hadn’t noticed it at all. 

The sound is even louder when Hoseok hauls himself up to a sitting position. “Ah, it’s okay Nunu,” he laughs, “Now everyone will know how well you fuck me.” 

Hyunwoo shakes his head, but then realizes he doesn’t care and instead helps Hoseok to his feet. 

They work quickly, cleaning up the best they can. This isn’t the first time they’ve had sex away from home so luckily Hoseok has a bunch of wipes and useful things in his bag. 

Once they’re fully dressed and presentable again, Hyunwoo picks up his broken mic, mourning the loss. 

“It was new too...” he frowns.

“You can use my sparkly one until you get another,” Hoseok offers, “I won’t have to perform for another few weeks or so.”

Sparkles aren’t really Hyunwoo’s thing, but he can’t afford to be picky now, so he presses a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek in thanks. 

“Yeah I’ll do that. Now if we have everything let’s go?” Hyunwoo says, on his way to the door. 

“Wait!” Hoseok stops him, and holds his hands out, a big smile on his face. 

Hyunwoo is confused for a moment, but then he remembers their little tradition. 

“I could have sworn I hugged you at some point during sex,” he laughs as he wraps his arms tightly around Hoseok and spins him around. 

It’s like the way Hoseok always wants to hold hands before he cums, or how he demands exactly three cheek kisses every morning where they wake up together. 

At some point it became natural for them to congratulate each other after performing by hugging like this, super tightly, their faces burrowed into each other’s shoulders so closely that they weren’t just Hyunwoo and Hoseok, but two halves of one whole. 

“You did amazing today,” Hoseok tells him again, the words tickling his neck. “You’re always good but your stage presence today was really.... really something else.” 

“Thanks, glad you enjoyed it as much as you did,” Hyunwoo laughs quietly, one hand creeping down to pat his ass. 

“Ow...” Hoseok’s tone goes all sulky, but Hyunwoo knows he didn’t actually hurt him. “You made me so sore.”

“You gave me permission though.” 

“That’s true,” Hoseok giggles, and Hyunwoo hugs him a bit tighter. 

They finally move apart enough to look into each other’s eyes. Hoseok’s are sparkling again, filled with unspoken words that Hyunwoo has heard many times before. There’s no need to say anything, so Hyunwoo just kisses him once again, slow and deep. 

One day they’ll perform on stage together again. One day they’ll be able to love each other freely, without fear and without hesitation. It bothers Hoseok more than he’ll ever admit, that he can’t even go eat dinner with Hyunwoo without the world watching them, and judging them. 

But for now, loving each other like this is enough. Hyunwoo has no doubts that Hoseok is his someone, his other half.. his soulmate. And even if they can’t love each other in public, he plans to give Hoseok all of himself and more, love him even more than humanly possible to make up for it. 

They slowly pull away from the kiss and Hoseok is smiling up at him, letting him know that he feels the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) In case it wasn't clear, showho are both soloists in the fic, and they've been dating secretly for a couple years. I swear this was supposed to be purely porn but the soft part at the end just wrote itself so I went with it. 
> 
> Please support and love showho, and stream open mind! 
> 
> (And you can always come talk to me about these two on twitter @ishownuyou )


End file.
